Final Goodbyes?
by Lovin-Elsanna
Summary: After Santana's Goodbye Party, Brittany gives her something to remember her by. Will this be their final goodbyes?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany groaned and pushed herself off Mike. She gave him a glare. Mike had worked her up and then passed out. She looked around the room. Quinn and Puck were in her dad's lazy boy, making out of course. Matt and Santana were flirting and ...sometimes kissing, but nothing like Quinn and Puck were. She was surprised that Quinn wasn't knocked up for the second time. She made a face at Finn and Rachel, who were all over each got off the couch and walked over to where Kurt, Mercedes, and a few other Cheerios were talking. She nodded towards them and took a sip of Kurt's Vodka. Kurt nudged her and whispered "He pass out?"

Brittany groaned and nodded, pouting "I hate when he does that." She shrugged a shoulder. Mercedes giggled and smiled "Well we, including the singing lovebirds," She motioned to Finn and Rachel "Are gonna get going." Brittany nodded. Santana came up behind her and hugged them all tightly. "It was nice being with you guys this past year, Ill call you guys sometime" Santana bit her lip and that group left, Puck and Quinn said their goodbyes and left. Brittany climbed up her stairs, pinky locked with her best friend's. They both changed into loose shorts and tanks.

Brittany climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She felt the bed dip as Santana got blonde sighed and whispered, sadly "I don't want you to leave tomorrow" She sniffled. Santana bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist tightly "I know you don't Hun, but I have to. I miss my Nana Lopez…" Brittany sniffled "We both know that's not your only reason for leaving…Your sick of your parents arguing then leaving you alone…"The slightly shorter girl sighed and nodded.

Brittany turned in her arms and chewed on her lip "Santana, Since you will not change your mind about leaving, I-I wanna try something first" She bit her lip harder, leaning in and pressing her lips against Santana's. She heard the Cheerio gasp but then she kissed moved, so she was laying on Santana. She deepened the kiss, resting her hand under her shirt, on San's stomach. "Britt" Santana whispered out when she could. The Dutch girl shook her head and kissed her again. This time it was much more passionate. She could feel Santana get more into blonde pushed her tongue into the other girl's mouth, shutting her eyes. As the kiss progressed, Britt slowly inched Santana's shirt up slowly.

She pulled away for a short second to take off both of their shirts. Before connecting their lips together again, Brittany had successfully straddled the Latina under her, tracing her abs. She leaned back down and kissed her jaw."Brittany.." Santana whispered. She shut her eyes and let a soft noise escape her mouth. She felt the blonde's lips trail down her jaw to her neck, She couldn't help but smile. She had dreams about this before. About Brittany and herself being more than friends.

The Latina thought as she let out more soft noises. She now wished she didn't make plans to move up 2 hours away to her Nana in Michigan, but if she didn't make those plans, her and her friend would not be doing what they were gasped softly, Brittany's hand moving down to her shorts had brought her back from her thoughts. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she felt the hand start to push her shorts down, inch by inch. "B-Brittany… What are you doing?" She smiled a bit when Brittany replied, mumbling against the base of her neck "Giving you something to remember me by." Santana giggled softly "I don't think I would ever forget you."

The Latina put her hands on the blonde's cheeks, bringing their faces back to each others. She kissed her with everything she felt at that moment. Love, passion, and much more.

Brittany let her eyes shut as she kissed Santana back. She was surprised by the power of the kiss, but she let the feeling warm a part of her chest. She then remember her main reason for starting this, She really did love Santana. She felt her heart clench as she thought about Santana moving away.

Santana and Brittany let instincts take over as, piece by piece, their clothing came off and things progressed. Things got hot fast.

Brittany cuddled into the Latina's side and smiled up at her. Santana returned the smile as she caught her breath. "Wow.." They both whispered and giggled softly. Santana kissed the top of her head and grinned. She then sighed "I'm sorry that I'm leaving Britt.." Brittany shrugged and mumbled "Go to sleep"

They did just that. They fell asleep, snuggled into each other as close as they could.

Brittany woke up, cold. She sat up and looked around "San?" She muttered, looking around. She jumped up and slipped into her robe. She continued walking, calling out for her friend "Santana?" She went down the stairs fast, running around calling out for Santana. The blonde turned the corner, into the kitchen and almost smacked into a darker figure.

"Whoa there B" Santana smiled gently and caught the blonde before she fell over.

Brittany held onto the Latina's arms to steady herself then threw her own around her tightly and whispered into her neck "I thought you left"

Santana smiled and ran her hands through the blonde's hair and whispered back "I would never ever leave without saying goodbye to you Britt" She kissed her forehead and smiled "I made you waffles"

Brittany pulled back slightly as her face lit up "I love waffles! But I really love yours!" She grinned as Santana took her hand, lacing it with her own and lead her to the table where a big pile of waffles covered in syrup and sprinkles were waiting.

After the two girls stuffed themselves full, they settled onto the couch, cuddled into each other. Santana let Brittany pick the channel while she played with her hair. "Britt?" She said softly after a while.

The blonde looked up at her "Yeah?" Santana smiled gently "Thanks for making my last night one of the best." Brittany got up a bit, moving so they were head-to-head. "Welcome" She replied in a whisper and planted a soft kiss on her lips with a smile

Santana cupped her face and kissed her nose. "I'm really really really gonna miss you Hun…..So much" She sighed, leaning their foreheads together. Brittany shut her eyes and whispered so softly that Santana had to strain to hear what she said " I don't want you to go…I'll miss you too much" Brittany could feel tears forming and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking of Coach telling her that crying was for pussys.

Santana watched the other girl's face when a tear rolled down the cheek above her. She reached up and wiped it, pulling Brittany closer to her "I know B, b-but…" She usually would hurt the kid that made Brittany cry, but this time it was her that was making the paler girl cry above her, and she hated herself for it.

"B, look at me…please" Santana looked at her eyelids until she slowly opened them, revealing teary blue eyes. She bit down on her lip again "I'm sorry, I really am…..But my Nana needs someone to watch over her." She searched the beautiful blue eyes of Brittany as she spoke. She let go of Brittany's face and hugged her tightly, humming softly "Don't cry, please" She whispered. Brittany nodded gently and sniffled, hiding her face in Santana's neck.

The dark haired girl bit her lip slowly "Is there anything you want to do today?" The Latina tried to distract the blonde girl. Brittany pulled back and looked up at her, leaving her head on Santana's shoulder. She nodded gently. "W-well…Rachel mentioned something about a double movie thing…with Toy Story and Eclipse" She smiled small but oh so sweet, Santana couldn't say no. "Well B, Call her and find out and we can go." She finished with a kiss to Brittany's forehead.


	2. Author's New Note

Hey everyone, I know you all are waiting on the official chapter 2 but I haven't had much inspiration to write Brittana… But I am currently typing out my new fic "Who Knew?" It's an Emily and Maya, Pretty Little Liars fic. I have 2 chapters written out so far and once I type them Ill post them.


End file.
